Chapitre un : Au bord de la rivière
Chapitre un : Au bord de la rivière est le premier épisode de la première saison de Riverdale. Il a été écrit par Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa et réalisé par Lee Toland Krieger. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 26 janvier 2017 sur CW. Synopsis À l'aube d'une nouvelle année scolaire, la ville de Riverdale est sous le choc de la mort tragique de Jason Blossom, un jeune garçon au lycée. Archie Andrews est toujours l'adolescent américain, mais les événements de l'été lui ont fait réaliser qu'il voulait poursuivre une carrière dans la musique - pas suivre son père, les pas de Fred - malgré sa relation interdite avec la jeune professeure de musique de Riverdale, Mme Grundy. Avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Archie doit chercher un nouveau mentor musical et se tourne vers Josie McCoy, mais elle se concentre uniquement sur son groupe, Josie et les Pussycats. Pesant lourdement sur son esprit, c'est aussi son amitié fracassée avec l'écrivain en herbe Jughead Jones. Pendant ce temps, la petite voisine Betty Cooper est impatiente de voir Archie après avoir été absente tout l'été pour un stage d'écriture, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à lui révéler ses vrais sentiments. Et les nerfs de Betty, qui sont à peine apaisés par Alice, sa mère autoritaire, ne sont pas la seule chose qui la retienne. Quand une nouvelle étudiante, Veronica Lodge, arrive de New York en ville avec sa mère Hermione, il y a une étincelle indéniable entre elle et Archie, mais Veronica ne veut pas risquer sa nouvelle amitié avec Betty. Et puis, il y a Cheryl Blossom, la «reine des abeilles» de Riverdale, qui est heureuse de créer des problèmes parmi les autres, même si elle garde quelques secrets. Résumé L'épisode se déroule avec une narration de Jughead Jones, décrivant les ombres cachées sous l'extérieur idyllique de Riverdale. Il raconte les événements tragiques de l'été passé, la matinée fatidique du 4 juillet, au cours de laquelle un voyage en bateau des jumeaux Blossom, Cheryl et Jason Blossom, conduisit mystérieusement à la mort de ce dernier, que l'on croyait initialement être noyé. Comme le voulait l'histoire originale, juste après l'aube, le 4 juillet, Jason Blossom et sa soeur jumelle, Cheryl, se sont rendus à Sweetwater River pour une promenade en bateau tôt le matin. Cependant, le voyage se termina de façon désastreuse, Jason se noyant soi-disant alors qu'il tentait de récupérer le gant de Cheryl qui était tombé dans l'eau. Cheryl a été trouvé par Dilton Doiley et ses scouts, trempés, en pleurant au bord de la rivière. L'application de la loi a traîné la rivière pour retrouver le corps de Jason, mais il n'a jamais été récupéré. Au bord de la rivière, Hal et Alice Cooper se trouvent entre autres. Alice exprime sa joie dans la disparition de Jason, "qu'il brûle en enfer", dit-elle. Pendant ce temps, les autorités locales ramènent Penelope et Clifford Blossom sur les rives de la rivière Sweetwater après avoir récupéré leur fille Cheryl, juste après la mystérieuse noyade de leur fils, Jason. Une semaine plus tard, la famille Blossom a enterré un cercueil vide, et la mort de Jason a été jugée un accident. Le dernier jour des vacances d'été, Veronica et Hermione Lodge arrivent à Riverdale, s'arrêtant juste à l'extérieur du Pembrooke. Ils regardent brièvement le bâtiment, bien qu'à en juger par leurs réactions, cela ne semble pas se comparer à la vie de luxe à laquelle ils sont habitués. Hermione a rappelé à sa fille que même s'il est petit, l'appartement est de première qualité. Sans oublier que c'est la seule propriété en son nom, et pas celle de son mari. En entrant dans le bâtiment, ils sont accueillis par le portier, Smithers, qui accueille Hermione chez eux alors qu'ils échangent des plaisanteries. Avec une soif constante pour l'un des cheeseburgers de Pop Tate, elle et Veronica se dirigent vers le shoppe peu de temps après. À la maison Cooper, Betty s'habille pour une soirée au Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe avec son meilleur ami, Archie, après avoir été séparée pendant tout l'été. Elle est à la fois nerveuse et excitée. Kevin rappelle à Betty que même si les nerfs sont acceptables, elle doit continuer à révéler ses véritables sentiments envers Archie. Kevin sait que Betty aime Archie, et il soupçonne qu'Archie a les mêmes sentiments envers elle, cependant, selon Kevin, Archie doit savoir ce qu'il veut, comme la plupart des hétéros du millénaire. Kevin regarde par la fenêtre de Betty à la vue d'Archie s'habillant dans sa chambre. Apparemment, Archie a mûri au cours de l'été, devenant de plus en plus attrayant et musclé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Archie et Betty se rencontrent chez Pop's, où elle décompose le point culminant de son stage, lui racontant la soirée de sortie du livre de Toni Morrison, et les conseils qu'elle a reçus de son héros littéraire. Pendant que Betty passait le plus clair de sa vie, Archie était coincé à Riverdale, versant du béton pour la compagnie de son père tout l'été, même si cela n'était pas sans bénéfice. Archie informe Betty de son nouveau désir de poursuivre une carrière musicale. Travailler sur sa musique offre à Archie une nouvelle perspective sur la vie, et ce qu'il devrait essayer de faire avec. Betty est excitée pour lui, et elle aimerait entendre ses chansons. Betty, qui héberge plus que de simples sentiments platoniques pour Archie, est sur le point de lui avouer son amour quand ils sont distraits par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille en ville, Veronica Lodge. Archie est immédiatement intrigué par cette nouvelle arrivante de New York, qui commencera à Riverdale High School le lendemain, et Betty, en le notant, reste silencieuse sur ses sentiments. Veronica quitte ensuite le Shoppe après avoir échangé des plaisanteries avec Archie et Betty alors que sa mère était juste dehors et l'attendait. Le lendemain matin, avant de partir, Fred demande à Archie de s'arrêter au chantier après l'école. Ils avaient besoin de trouver Archie dans le bureau, de sorte que l'été prochain, il n'aurait pas à travailler avec l'équipe. Malheureusement, Archie a des essais de football, ce qui signifie que l'entreprise familiale devra pour le moment se retirer. Pendant ce temps, à la maison Cooper, Alice prépare Betty pour son premier jour de deuxième année. La 10e année serait très critique pour les collèges; les notes, les activités parascolaires et l'athlétisme joueront tous un rôle majeur. Mais le plus important, elle doit maintenir un caractère décent. Avec Betty accomplissant déjà beaucoup, Alice ne veut pas qu'elle finisse comme sa fille aînée, Polly, dont les ennuis ont commencé après qu'elle a commencé une relation avec Jason Blossom. Tout comme Betty, Polly avait également un bel avenir devant elle. Betty rappelle à sa mère qu'elle est sa propre personne et que les décisions de Polly ne devraient pas être projetées sur elle. Betty admet être avec Archie la nuit précédente, qui a aussi les cheveux roux, mais n'a rien à voir avec Jason. Mais Alice supplie de dire que tous les garçons sont les mêmes en ce qui la concerne. Alice prétend ne vouloir que le meilleur pour sa fille, mais pour que cela se produise, Betty doit rester concentrée. Elle tend ensuite à Betty sa prescription d'Adderall avant de quitter la pièce. Reggie rejoint Archie à son casier alors qu'il lit secrètement sur ses paroles de chansons manuscrites. Il remarque immédiatement une augmentation soudaine de la taille et de la construction d'Archie, soupçonnant qu'il prend peut-être des médicaments améliorant la performance, mais comme l'explique Archie, il a travaillé sur le chantier de construction de son père tout l'été. Ils sont ensuite rejoints par Moose, qui offre peu de conversation, mais semble s'intéresser à la ligne de questions de Reggie, surtout si Archie a eu des relations sexuelles avec des femmes plus âgées tout en travaillant dans des maisons privées. Archie rétorque que le sexe avec une femme plus âgée ressemble plus à un fantasme de Reggie. Betty fait visiter Riverdale High School à Veronica, pendant ce temps elle la présente à Kevin Keller, qui est immédiatement trouvé aussi gay à Veronica. Par les mots de Veronica, "Dieu merci". Après avoir informé Veronica de la scène sociale à Riverdale, ils parle de son père, qui avait été arrêté pour fraude et détournement de fonds. L'école venait juste de commencer mais elle est déjà le "Blue Jasmine de Riverdale High", remarque Veronica. Archie interrompt Josie et les Pussycats (Valerie Brown et Melody Valentine) alors qu'ils répètent pour une performance à venir. Il espère parler à Josie de quelques chansons qu'il a écrites, bien qu'elle soit rapide pour l'arrêter dans ses voies. Elle aborde d'abord le fait qu'il regarde fixement leur boutique de costumes, leurs oreilles de chat, puis explique comment elle et les Pussycats construisent une marque, créent un look de signature et racontent une histoire en même temps. L'année dernière, ils ont remporté la Bataille des bandes du comté de Rockland, et Josie souhaite poursuivre sur cette lancée en continuant à raconter leur histoire avec des chansons qu'ils écrivent. En d'autres termes, Archie perd son temps en venant à eux car les Pussycats ne cherchent qu'à jouer leur propre musique. Alors que la visite se poursuit, Veronica aperçoit Archie et exprime un intérêt pour lui. Cependant, Kevin explique que Betty a des sentiments pour lui. Cela dit, Veronica encourage Betty à lui demander d'aller au bal pour la rentrée scolaire, bien que Betty soit incapable de rassembler le courage. Sans parler de la probabilité croissante que le bal soit annulée à cause de la mort tragique de Jason. Ils viendraient en apprendre plus à l'assemblée, tandis que Cheryl parle à toute l'école. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont eu la chance de connaître personnellement Jason, et chacun d'eux a voulu dire le monde à lui. Cheryl aime son frère. Il était et sera toujours son âme soeur. Cheryl parle avec la confiance que seul un jumeau peut avoir en disant que Jason ne voudrait pas qu'ils passent l'année à pleurer sa mort. Il préférait qu'ils continuent leur vie, c'est pourquoi elle a demandé à la commission scolaire de ne pas annuler le bal, mais plutôt de leur permettre de l'utiliser pour guérir collectivement et célébrer la courte vie de Jason. Pendant l'assemblée, Archie établit un bref contact visuel avec la professeure de musique, Mme Grundy, avec qui il a secrètement eu une liaison durant l'été, où une offre pour le ramener à la maison s'est terminée dans un rapport de sexe chaud, torride et lourd à l'arrière de la voiture. Cela a conduit à une relation amoureuse passionnée entre les deux, qui a duré tout au long de l'été. Après l'assemblée, il appelle plusieurs fois Mme Grundy dans le couloir, mais elle ne répond pas. Elle choisit seulement de le reconnaître une fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom; Geraldine. Il cherche son aide dans la musique, et donc elle accepte de le voir, mais seulement s'il prend rendez-vous pendant ses heures de bureau officielles, car elle essaie de créer des limites, parce que la relation sexuelle entre les deux est interdite, comme cela est considéré comme un viol illégal. Hermione perd peu de temps à chercher un emploi, en commençant par Fred Andrews chez Andrews Construction. Elle a remarqué sur son site internet qu'il avait besoin d'une location saisonnière. Fred est surpris de la revoir en ville. Hermione mentionne que sa fille va à l'école avec son fils. Ensuite, ils discutent brièvement de leur passé compliqué, où elle l'a laissé pour le gosse riche. Maintenant, un renversement de la fortune étant donné qu'elle cherche un emploi auprès de lui. Hermione demande à propos de Mary, ignorant complètement qu'elle et Fred s'étaient séparés il y a un moment, et que Mary avait déménagé à Chicago, mais ils sont restés civils. Fred est plus intéressé par la façon dont Hermione tient après l'arrestation de Hiram. Elle a économisé un peu d'argent, mais elle espère que Fred acceptera de l'embaucher. Fred explique que si ça dépendait de lui, il embaucherait Hermione. Cependant, ce n'est pas si simple, il ne peut pas avoir l'épouse de Hiram Lodge, qui est actuellement en procès pour fraude et détournement de fonds. Veronica rejoint Archie, Betty et Kevin à l'heure du déjeuner alors qu'Archie joue un enregistrement vocal de son chant. Kevin pensait qu'ils allaient devoir faire semblant de l'aimer, mais il est plutôt impressionné, tout comme Veronica et Betty. L'arrivée de Veronica à Riverdale High ne suscite pas autant d'intérêt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu en raison de l'ombre persistante de la mort de Jason, que Cheryl s'assure que personne n'oublie. Cheryl se présente avant d'inviter Veronica à essayer la River Vixens, l'équipe de cheerleaders de Riverdale High, dont Cheryl est capitaine. Kevin s'interroge sur la pertinence des cheerleaders dans la société d'aujourd'hui, laissant Cheryl s'interroger sur la pertinence du stéréotype du meilleur ami gay, un rôle que Kevin remplissait si clairement. Certaines personnes disent que les cheerleaders sont rétro, mais Cheryl croit que c'est éternel et emblématique. À Spence, Veronica s'est assise au sommet de la pyramide des Élites, ce qui signifie qu'elle est plus que qualifiée pour former l'équipe. Avant de partir, Cheryl dit à Veronica de la suivre sur Twitter @CherylBombshell. Veronica encourage Betty à essayer aussi en lançant des compliments à son apparence et à son intelligence, lui offrant de l'aider à se préparer si elle est d'accord, ce qu'elle fait. Après avoir fait exactement ce qu'elle lui demandait et fixé un rendez-vous pendant les heures de cours officielles, Archie tente de persuader Mme Grundy de lui donner un cours de musique, ayant déjà approché, et ayant été rejetée par Josie et les Pussycats. Elle note que ses chansons sont réelles et personnelles bien qu'elle ne puisse pas imaginer un scénario où les deux seraient seuls ensemble. Elle est réticente et essaie de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais avec l'expérience de Mme Grundy dans la musique, elle est la seule personne à Riverdale dans laquelle il a vraiment de l'aide. Cependant, Mme Grundy ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'est la tentative d'Archie de ranimer une romance qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, pour commencer. Il l'assure que sa seule raison d'être là est sa passion pour la musique et le fait qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait entendu; le 4 juillet, lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous du matins à Sweetwater River, la romance d'Archie et Geraldine fut interrompu par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Elle prétend que le son qu'ils ont entendu était en fait un feu d'artifice, mais Archie est assez intelligent pour savoir la différence. Bien que, s'ils ont signalé le coup de feu, comment expliqueraient-ils pourquoi ils étaient ensemble à Sweetwater River à 6h00 du matin? Rester silencieux est la seule chose qui assure leur sécurité. Ils devaient tous deux vivre avec ce choix. Geraldine pense qu'il devrait poursuivre sa musique, mais pas avec elle. Comme prévu, Betty et Veronica essayent ensemble pour l'équipe de cheerleading, mais Cheryl montre peu d'intérêt, trouvant leur chorégraphie ennuyeuse et ennuyeuse, ce qui pousse Veronica à embrasser Betty pour tenter de sauver leur chorégraphie bien que Cheryl ne soit toujours pas impressionnée. Cheryl évoque la sœur de Betty, Polly, et sa relation désastreuse avec Jason, qui a mené à l'échec de Polly et à son placement dans un foyer de groupe. Qu'est-ce que Betty a à dire à ce sujet, se demande Cheryl. Avec une rage enflammée à l'intérieur, Betty est à quelques pas d'exploser, la serrant si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes, laissant des cicatrices sanglantes. Heureusement, Betty maintient son sang-froid, la désincarnant la première, et offrant ses condoléances à Cheryl et à sa famille pour leur récente perte. Dans cet esprit, Cheryl accueille Veronica dans les Rivers Vixens, mais elle dit à Betty une meilleure chance la prochaine fois, ce que Veronica refuse d'accepter. Elle se lève pour Betty, et dit à Cheryl qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être comme elle à bien des égards, trafiquant dans la terreur, et se comportant comme un morveux surpeuplé, mais il y a toujours un compte, dit Veronica, et peut-être même elle. Et avec cela, Cheryl est obligée de céder. Lors des essais de football, le coach Clayton remet le vieux maillot de Jason à Archie, lui offrant l'ancien poste de Jason dans l'équipe universitaire. Habituellement, les étudiants de deuxième année ne jouent que des JV, mais avec la mort de Jason, ils ont eu une place ouverte, et d'après ce que Archie affiche sur le terrain, Coach croit qu'il est en mesure de le remplir. Cependant, Archie est réticent à le prendre, disant à Coach Clayton que son père veut qu'il travaille dans son entreprise de construction. C'était leur affaire de famille, et on comptait sur lui pour aider après l'école, en dépit de dire précédemment à son père qu'il concentrerait son temps dans le football. Pendant ce temps, dans le vestiaire des filles, Betty demande à Veronica pourquoi elle est si gentille avec elle. Betty est au courant de la foule que Veronica a utilisée pour se tenir à New York, et ils n'ont rien à voir avec la fille qui se tient devant elle. Veronica révèle qu'elle était autrefois une fille méchante, un peu comme Cheryl, et qu'elle essayait de tourner une nouvelle page. Quand son père a été arrêté, ils ont reçu des lettres et des courriers, en disant des choses terribles à leur sujet; que son père était un voleur, sa mère était une mondaine désemparée, et qu'elle était la princesse de glace riche-garce gâté. Et ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que tout ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Ainsi, quand sa mère a dit qu'ils déménageaient à Riverdale, elle a fait un pacte avec elle-même pour l'utiliser comme une opportunité de devenir une meilleure version d'elle-même. Betty voit cela comme une bonne opportunité pour approfondir les discussions entre Polly et Jason. Leur relation signifiait tout pour Polly, mais rien pour Jason. Il est devenu intense et toxique, ce qui a conduit leur mère à se retourner contre Polly. Alice a dit que Polly n'était plus sa fille, parmi d'autres choses horribles. Jason a peut-être blessé Polly, mais c'est leur mère qui l'a brisée. Veronica aperçoit alors Archie sur le terrain, elle l'appelle pour tenter de forcer Betty à tuer ses dragons, un à un, en commençant par demander à Archie au Bal, mais à l'approche, le courage et la confiance de Betty lui font défaut. Par peur du rejet, elle l'invite à aller avec elle et Veronica comme amis au Bal, qu'il accepte. Le jour suivant, avec Archie acceptant de l'emmener (et Veronica) au Bal, Betty danse joyeusement autour de sa chambre dans son nouvel uniforme de bravoure. Cependant, sa danse de célébration est brusquement interrompue quand Alice entre dans la pièce pour exprimer sa déception quant à la décision de Betty de rejoindre l'équipe de joie de Cheryl. Après tout, Jason l'avait fait à Polly, Alice ne permettrait pas à Betty d'avoir une affiliation avec la famille Blossom en raison de la querelle entre sa famille et la leur. Fatiguée de maintenir l'image stressante d'être la fille, la sœur et l'élève parfaite, Betty informe sa mère qu'elle restera non seulement une Vixen, mais qu'elle assistera au Bal avec Archie et Veronica, la fille d'Hermione Lodge, qui apparaît de garder une rancune personnelle contre. Hermione entre dans le Pembrooke ce matin-là pour découvrir un sac polochon noir en attendant son retour. Une bonne nouvelle, selon Smithers. Le service de la voiture trouva le soi-disant sac d'Hermione et le déposa à l'appartement. Cependant, Hermione n'a jamais rapporté un sac manquant. A l'intérieur du sac de sport est une grande somme d'argent. Hermione réalise immédiatement que c'est ce que fait Hiram. Après avoir reçu un appel de l'entraîneur Clayton, qui avait l'impression qu'Archie ne pouvait pas jouer au football parce qu'il était obligé de travailler pour Andrews Construction, Fred confronte Archie à l'étrangeté de cette réclamation à cause de la déclaration précédente d'Archie qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il travaillait pour l'entreprise en raison du fait qu'il jouerait au football, laissant Fred se demander à qui on mentait, lui ou l'entraîneur Clayton. Les deux, dit Archie. Il révèle qu'il ne partage plus le désir de son père de travailler pour l'entreprise et de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Il veut étudier et écrire de la musique. Archie continue à parler de comment l'été dernier l'a changé, cependant, Archie se retient visiblement. Remarquant l'hésitation d'Archie à être honnête avec lui, Fred s'aggrave. Alors qu'il respecte la décision d'Archie de poursuivre sa passion pour la musique, Fred est mécontent qu'Archie ne soit pas honnête à propos de son dernier changement de plan, car les décisions d'Archie ont des conséquences, ils formeront l'homme qu'il est et l'homme à devenir. Il veut qu'Archie sache que, quel que soit le chemin qu'il emprunte, il devrait être suffisamment confiant pour ne pas avoir à mentir à ce sujet. La nuit Bal est enfin arrivée, et comme convenu précédemment, Archie, Betty et Veronica assistent à l'événement ensemble. Archie en conversation avec Mme Grundy, Betty fait la conversation avec Kevin, qui venait d'être proposé dans les toilettes pour hommes par Moose. Pendant ce temps, Archie se dirige vers Mme Grundy, alors qu'elle est seule devant le stand de nourriture. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient une compréhension, mais Archie la corrige en disant qu'ils ont un secret, plusieurs secrets en fait. Il réfléchit dans la matinée du 4 juillet, quand ils ont entendu le coup de feu; peut-être qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour sauver Jason, ou peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient pas, mais indépendamment de cet incident malheureux, il a besoin de l'aide de Mme Grundy, la suppliant de lui donner un nouveau tutorat. La seule chose qui le gardait sain pendant l'été était sa musique. Il propose une étude indépendante avec Grundy, autant de matinées qu'elle le peut, avec lui promettant que tout sera fini. Si elle est d'accord, il promet de ne parler à personne du 4 juillet. Lundi, mercredi et vendredi, 7h30, dit-elle. Elle va le mettre en place, et chercher à lui faire crédit. Alors que Reggie et Moose lancent les verres, Cheryl occupe le devant de la scène en tant que présidente honoraire et reine de fait, où elle présente le divertissement principal de la soirée, Josie et les Pussycats. Les connaître, c'est être obsédé par eux, et bien qu'ils ne jouent habituellement que leur propre matériel, ils font une exception et débuts une reprise de la chanson que les parents de Cheryl prétendent écouter la nuit où elle et Jason ont été conçus. Celui-ci est pour vous JJ, déclare Cheryl. Archie rejoint Betty une fois de plus, et ils vont sur la piste de danse, se balançant à la chanson, "All Through the Night". Avec le plan de Veronica pour donner à Betty l'opportunité parfaite de la faire bouger sur Archie en mouvement, elle laisse les deux à eux-mêmes alors qu'elle danse avec Kevin à proximité. Archie explique à Betty que tout se met en place; il étudiera avec Mme Grundy avant l'école, la pratique du football sera après l'école, et il travaillera avec son père le week-end. Avec quelques encouragements de Veronica et Kevin pour passer à l'étape suivante, Betty a enfin le courage de confesser ses sentiments à Archie, dans lequel elle les imagine tous les deux comme un couple puissant. Malheureusement pour Betty, Archie semble peu enthousiaste à l'aveu de ses sentiments envers lui. Pendant ce temps, Cheryl observe de loin et dit à Tina et Ginger d'assurer la présence de Archie, Veronica et Betty à son after-party. Elle est d'humeur pour le chaos. Lors de l'after-party, organisé par Cheryl, elle conspire à aggraver la situation. C'était l'heure du match chez les Blossom. Cheryl utilise le jeu de fête souvent appelé "Sept minutes au paradis" pour forcer Archie et Veronica dans le placard ensemble, tout en sachant que cela va contrarier Betty. Veronica refuse d'abord d'entrer dans le placard, mais si cela se produit, l'alternative sera Archie dans le placard avec Cheryl, car la maison décrète que l'hôte doit prendre le tour. Afin de garder Cheryl loin de Archie, Veronica le rejoint dans le placard. Elle reconnaît le fait que le frère de Cheryl est mort, mais cela fait peu pour enlever au fait qu'ils la considèrent comme l'anti-Christ. Ils essaient de se battre l'un pour l'autre par respect pour Betty, s'engageant dans une petite conversation pour passer le temps. Ils se relaient pour poser des questions d'âme, telles que les affections d'Archie envers Betty. Elle est sa meilleure amie, mais il n'a jamais ressenti pour elle ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Malgré leurs efforts pour épargner Betty de plus de chagrin, Archie et Veronica finissent par s'embrasser. Quand ils reviennent à la fête, Cheryl les informe joyeusement que Betty a fui, et ainsi les deux vont la chercher. Veronica rentre à la maison et trouve sa mère perchée sur le canapé en sirotant du vin blanc en surfant sur Internet. Elle pose sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère en lui disant qu'elle est super fatiguée. Comme cela se produit, Archie se met à la recherche de Betty, en passant par Pop's pour voir si elle a été autour. Il voit Jughead sur son ordinateur portable dans l'une des cabines et demande à s'asseoir. Curieux, Archie se demande sur quoi travaille Jughead, à qui Jughead répond simplement qu'il travaille sur son roman sur cet été et Jason Blossom. Dix-sept ans, et comment se souviendra-t-on de Jason? Archie se demande s'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait faire ou s'il savait même ce que c'était. L'entraîneur Clayton s'est arrêté à la boutique plus tôt ce jour-là pour parler avec Pops. De lui, Jughead apprit qu'Archie avait fait de Varsity, faisant de lui le dieu du football populaire, bien qu'Archie se fichait de ses accolades. Il est plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il a peut-être perdu son meilleur ami. Jughead demande à Archie de simplement parler à Betty, car cela ira un long chemin, ça aurait fait du chemin avec Jughead. Après une rencontre embarrassante avec son ancien ami, Jughead chez Pop's Tate, il trouve Betty chez elle. Elle descend le chemin étroit vers lui en larmes sans intention de lui demander ce qu'il a fait dans le placard avec Veronica. Betty veut seulement savoir s'il l'aime. Archie explique qu'il le fait bien sûr, mais il ne peut pas offrir la réponse qu'elle veut. Elle est parfaite, et il n'est pas assez bon pour elle, et il ne le sera jamais. Alors que les larmes continuent de rouler sur son visage, Betty se détourne et retourne dans sa maison. Malheureusement, les conseils de Jughead s'avèrent inefficaces dans ce cas particulier. Défait, Archie s'éloigne. Pas tout le monde quitte la partie dans un état de désespoir. Kevin se rend à Sweetwater River pour une liaison avec Moose Mason, mais leurs réjouissances s'arrêtent quand ils tombent sur un spectacle horrifiant: Jason Blossom est mort comme un cadavre, avec un trou de balle dans la tête. Bientôt, tout le monde parlerait, enverrait des SMS, posterait sur le meurtre de Jason. Le monde autour d'eux a changé, peut-être pour toujours. Riverdale n'est plus la même ville qu'elle l'était auparavant. C'était maintenant une ville d'ombres et de secrets. Ce matin-là, la ville se rassemble à la rivière Sweetwater pour témoigner alors qu'ils entraînent le corps de Jason au large de la rive. Une enquête policière s'ouvre alors que le mystère de qui a tué Jason Blossom commence. Le lundi, une autopsie du corps de Jason aura lieu, et mardi, à mi-chemin de la 5ème période, la première arrestation sera faite. Casting Acteurs principaux *K.J. Apa : Archie Andrews *Lili Reinhart : Betty Cooper *Camila Mendes : Veronica Lodge *Cole Sprouse : Jughead Jones *Madelaine Petsch : Cheryl Blossom *Ashleigh Murray : Josie McCoy *Marisol Nichols : Hermione Lodge *Mädchen Amick : Alice Cooper *Luke Perry : Fred Andrews Acteurs récurrents *Ross Butler : Reggie Mantle *Casey Cott : Kevin Keller *Sarah Habel : Geraldine Grundy *Lochlyn Munro : Hal Cooper *Asha Bromfield : Melody Valentine *Hayley Law : Valerie Brown Acteurs invités *Nathalie Boltt : Penelope Blossom *Daniel Desveaux : Détective *Barclay Hope : Cliff Blossom *Cody Kearsley : Moose Mason *Colin Lawrence : Coach Clayton *Tom McBeath : Smithers *Caitlin Mitchell-Markovitch : Ginger Lopez *Sean Queen : Boy Scout *Olivia Ryan Stern : Tina Patel *Alvin Sanders : Pop Tate *Trevor Stines : Jason Blossom *Daniel Yang : Dilton Doiley Chansons *"Fear Nothing" *"The Song That Everyone Sings" *"All Through The Night" *"Hunter As a Horse" Anecdotes * C'est le premier épisode de la série. * L'épisode a été diffusé en avant-première au Comic-Con 2016 à San Diego. * L'épisode se termine avec un hommage au producteur JB Moranville, qui est décédé trois mois avant sa diffusion. Galerie |-|Images Promotionnelles= Riverdale1x01 001.jpg Riverdale1x01 005.jpg Riverdale1x01 009.jpg Riverdale1x01 011.jpg Riverdale1x01 010.jpg Riverdale 1x1 2.jpg Riverdale 1x1 3.jpg Riverdale 1x1.jpg Riverdale1x01 002.jpg Riverdale 1x1 1.jpg Josie and the Pussycats.png Riverdale 1x1 5.jpg |-|Captures d'écrans= Captures d'écrans Riverdale_town_1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Coopers House.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge The Register.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Pops.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cemetary.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Sheriff Station.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Comics.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Twilight.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Sign.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 Rivers Edge Cheryl Jason 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl looking to Jason.png Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Jason 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 Jason and Cheryl .jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Sweetwater.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl and Jason in a boat.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Dilton Doiley at the river.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl on the edge of the river.png Season 1 Episode 1 Rivers Edge Blossoms.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice and Hal at the shore.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead at the shore.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead Jones at pop's.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge picture of Jason.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_looks_at_family_photo_album_of_Jason.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl Cry.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge The Pembrooke Apartments.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica arriving at Riverdale.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers welcomes Hermione and Veronica.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers and Hermione.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers welcomes Veronica.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_and_Veronica_at_Pembrooke.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cooper house 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cooper house 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Kevin 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty laughing in her room.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Kevin looking out window.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie by the window.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty Kevin 1.jpg Pop's Chock'lit shoppe.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie Betty 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie at Pop's diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica walks inside the diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica at Pop's diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica, Archie and Betty at the diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Andrews House.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Fred 1.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice talks to Betty.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty's pills.png Riverdale_High.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie talks to Reggie.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty Veronica 1.jpg Fear Nothing.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie talks to the pussycats.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Josie with the Pussycats as back up.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica, Betty and Kevin in the hallway.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl gives a speech.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl Gym.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead listening to Cheryl's speech.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie looks across at Grundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Grundy looks at Archie.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie at Andrews Construction during summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Geraldine Grundy over the summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie and Grundy talk over the summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Geraldine Grundy and Archie having sex in the car.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Ms. Grundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie speaks to Gundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Ms. Grundy in the hall.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Andrews Construction.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_at_Andrews_construction.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_3.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_asking_for_a_job.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_2.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Betty_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_listening_to_music.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_in_varsity_jacket.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_with_Veronica%2C_Kevin%2C_and_Betty.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Kevin_at_lunch.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Ms._Grundy_talking_with_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl%2C_Tina_and_Ginger.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_River_Vixens.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_and_Betty_River_Vixens_try-outs.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Coach_Clayton_close_up.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Coach_Clayton_talking_to_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_football_uniform.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_Veronica_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_and_Veronica_in_River_Vixen_uniform.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_during_practice.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Alice_catches_Betty_in_her_cheerleading_uniform.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Alice_staring.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Smithers_tells_Hermione_they_found_her_bag.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_returns_home.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_recieves_a_bag_of_money.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_4.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_playing_guitar.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_standing_on_porch.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_5.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_upset.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Archie_Betty_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Archie_Betty_Semiformal_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Betty_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Kevin_at_dance.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_Semiformal_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Josie_performing.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pussycats_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Kevin_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl%2C_Tina%2C_and_Ginger.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Blossom_house.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_Veronica_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_at_after_party.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Veronica_making_out.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Veronica_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_and_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pembrooke_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_on_laptop.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_drinking.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pop_Tate_close_up.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pop_Tate_at_counter.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jughead_writing.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_at_Cooper_house.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_in_tears.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_Rivers_Edge_Moose_Kevin_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_Rivers_Edge_Moose_Kevin_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_underwater.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_Body.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_Archie_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_Veronica_Sweetwater.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jughead_leaving_the_shore.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Cheryl_at_Sweetwater.jpg Vidéos Riverdale_1x01_Sneak_Peek_"The_River%27s_Edge"_(HD) Riverdale_1x01_Sneak_Peek_2_"The_River%27s_Edge"_(HD) Riverdale_1x01_Sneak_Peek_3_"The_River%27s_Edge"_(HD) Références en:Chapter One: The River's Edge it:Capitolo uno: "I ragazzi del fiume" pl:Rozdział pierwszy: Brzeg rzeki Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 (Riverdale) Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1 (Riverdale)